


Just What Will This Day Deliver?

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Moriarty is Alive, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Request Meme, Retirement, Romantic Fluff, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Post Retirement AU) It's been years and Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran have long since retired. Now they merely live quiet, domestic lives.Oneshot/drabble





	Just What Will This Day Deliver?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beebun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebun/gifts).



How many years has it been? Honestly, Sebastian isn't quite sure anymore. He counts his life by the days, never by the years.

It's just something he's always done, in case you're wondering. Ever since way back in his time in the army. He could never afford to waste time back then. And now is no exception either.

Days begin with grey skies, strong tea. Sebastian spends early mornings working out, going for a run afterwards. He hasn't slacked off at all. He's still in shape too, completely, even as an old man now.

(Jim is too, for the record. He's gotten softer, and his face is more lined, but other than that?)

After that, after making tea, he goes back upstairs. Usually Jim is awake by then, taking a nice long shower. Sometimes he might join him. Sometimes they might fuck in the shower, even. Sometimes he goes back to the bed, back to sleep, or reads for a bit as he waits for him to come back. 

They only make breakfast once both of them are downstairs. 

Their days are different from one to the next. Sebastian reads a lot. Sometimes he writes too. Jim does a mishmash of whatever catches his fancy. Sometimes Sebastian thinks he's hated retiring. When Jim's mad he makes it known. 

Sometimes they fight. Their fights are loud and sometimes they don't talk for days. Sebastian's voice goes hoarse, and he runs. Jim destroys the flat. 

When they forgive and have makeup sex it's worth it. They let each other know there's still love, and that they'll be okay. 

Nights are quiet, just like early mornings. Sebastian lays awake and looks at the cracked ceiling. Jim comes to bed late always, after he's asleep. After all old habits die hard. 

When Sebastian wakes up in the middle of the night from age old night terrors, he's in Jim's arms. Jim's arms are small, and warm, and soft. Somehow he's always able to calm down again in the end. He knows whatever's out there from his past won't be able to get him. 

And he knows as long as he has Jim, he'll be able to die happy in his arms someday as well. 


End file.
